bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pari Passu
Pari Passu is a Composite Quirk that is composed of Arthur's father's Quirk to transform into metal and the mother's Quirk of weapon manipulation to create a Mutant Quirk that allows Arthur to transform parts of his body into various types of weapons for offensive or defensive purposes. Just like how One for All and All for One are inversions of each other, Pari Passu has a counterpart and inversion of itself used by the Arthur's brother and it goes by the name Nescit Cedere that grants its user the ability to alter and change matter. Description Pari Passu works because of how its Quirk Factor operates like some kind of metaphysical forge within Arthur's body. This forge, when the Quirk is activated, gathers the iron and other nutrients from the body into itself and converts uses Arthur's calories into electricity. The sample of iron and nutrients in the "forge" is replicated to the desired amount and undergoes a unique transformation and forging process to prepare it. Once the Quirk Factor changes the iron and nutrients into the necessary materials it is then infused into the desired part of the body to turn the part of the body into said materials From here all that needs to be done is to control the limb through the materials it to transform it into the desired weapon. Pari Passu is a Quirk with all ranges because of how Arthur can change parts of his body into all sorts of weapons. He can transform him a limb into a sword or gauntlet for close range, a spear or scythe for mid range, or a bow, gun, or cannon for long range. This gives the Quirk versatility and can adapt to nearly any battle. This Quirk gave Arthur the alias "Arthur of a Thousand Weapons" because of just how many weapons he can transform into. Additionally the weapons can come with secondary effects. For example, how Arthur can turn his skin to thousands of tiny blades to harden his body or transform his fist into a gauntlet to increase his strength in that arm by a small margin. Although these weapons take more out of Arthur than normal weapons they can sometimes be worth it given they are used in the right situations. The Quirk has several weaknesses, but the most well known is how it is prone to overloading and overheating. If Arthur makes too many weapons in too small of a time frame the "forge" will be too hot and will be overloaded with electricity forcing Arthur to wait a minute before he can use it again. Normally, he can only transform his limbs into weapons five or six times per 30 seconds, but this limit changes to 10 when he has his famous Excalibur in hand. Excalibur is an energy sword that draws any excess energy from the "forge" and uses it to create the blade made of energy. The closer Arthur's Quirk is to overheating the stronger the blade becomes and the farther away it is the weaker it becomes. Secondly, and most obviously, due to how the Quirk uses the calories and nutrients there is a limit to how many times Arthur can use it in a day depending on how much he has eaten. When he gets closer to that limit the quality of the weapons decreases dramatically and the Quirk is much more prone to overheating. With Excalibur when he is close to his limit he can only create four or five weapons before overheating and without it he can only create one or two. When he reaches the limit Arthur will pass out. Thirdly, Arthur can only transform parts of his body into a weapon if he understands how they work. His Weapon Scan ability that allows him to scan and learn the internal workings of weapons does help with this, but it still limits him. He may be able to turn parts of his body into a lot of different types of weapons, but he does not have endless possibilities. History Subspecies Abilities *'Weapon Scan:' *'Weapon Repair:' Weapon Repair is an ability that allows Arthur to use his "forge" to transform the nutrients in his body in his body into materials that he can then infuse into pre-existing weapons to repair them. Moves *'Blade Fury:' Trivia *Pari Passu is a Latin phrase that means "on equal footing" relating to how the user of this Quirk never has to be afraid of fighting against weapons unarmed and unprepared. *Nescit Cedere translates to "He does not know how to give up." This is where the philosophies of the two Quirks differ. Pari Passu emphasizes making any fight a fair fight by granting the user the ability to transform parts of their body into a weapon. Nescit Cedere in contrast emphasizes on making do with what one currently has in order to win a disadvantageous fight with how its transmutation-like ability allows its users to make better use of one's possessions and surroundings. Category:Quirks Category:Composite Quirk Category:Mutant Quirk